<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinking at Night by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381968">Drinking at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood'>Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinking at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe had gone out to a bar late at night, only to be found by Urion who had also come to the place at a late hour. Urion had taken a moment to decide what to do, but ended up carrying Gabe towards his car in the light drizzle outside. The neon lights of the bar made the scene almost unreal, timeless. Gabe was extremely drunk, and mumbling out whatever came to mind with no heed for either of them. "Pffff what’s the fuckin’ point of this.." Gabe muttered not so quietly to Urion, hardly going along with him to the car. "You don’t care! Damian doesn’t!" He yelled. "Hey, hey you know a good idea?" He grinned, turning his face up towards Urion, but it was the turmoil in his eyes that spoke. "I shoulda killed myself waaaaay before we even came here! Heheh, everyone wants me to.." He hiccuped, starting to shake. Urion paused in his steps, staring straight ahead as he processed that. Gabe frowned, tapping Urion’s shoulder. "Hey, why’d ya stop?" Urion kept hesitating, but eventually looked down at Gabe. "I’m going to call Damian." He answered in a quiet voice, looking directly at Gabe for one of the only times that night. Gabe scoffed, starting to tug his arm away. "Naaaah, I’m fine! Fine, fine..fucking fine.." He trailed off again, before hanging his head. Urion breathed out shakily, but before he dialed up Gabe’s friend, he looked down at the hybrid. "..If you die, I’m never going to forgive you." He said sternly, gaze unwavering even when Gabe looked back with confusion, and maybe disgust. "Why the fuck would you even care anyway?" He spat, but hesitated when Urion never faltered. Gabe looked away, silent as the neon lights flickered against the two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>